Black Cat
by beccyorange
Summary: It's just after Rose and Metacrisis Doctor return, and Loki has gone. Then Rose starts hearing a tinkling of bells, and sees a mysterious cat. Rose/Loki in a way


Now she looks back at it, she's shocked she didn't notice it earlier. After spending all that time with the Doctor she knew that even the smallest details, no matter how insignificant, can make a difference. She knew that even the smallest of changes that seem utterly, utterly normal, can actually be something entirely different and magical. The smallest change, something that appears right under your nose can be important.

She laughs at her inability to see it before

It had started just a few days after she returned with the Metacrisis Doctor. Loki's stuff was still strewn around the small house they once shared. The odd sock in one place, his shirt over the arm of the chair, his favourite cup still in its same place (she hadn't moved it because she believed he would come back). His toothbrush, the green and gold and black one still next to the sink. Everything was the way it was when she had said goodbye to him and left. The only thing missing was him. Missing was her God of Mischief with the pale, alabaster white skin and contrasting raven black hair and those piercing emerald eyes, and the smell of fire and mint. It was gone.

But slowly she noticed the smell started to return. First just the smell of fire, then the smell of mint, then the faint combined smell of them both. Slowly the smell grew stronger over a period of weeks, but it would only last for a few hours. The smell would leave after Rose heard a small tinkling sound of cat bells.

Then his items had started to move. She had told the Metacrisis Doctor not to move them, and he didn't. His beloved was in a fragile mind place and he didn't want to make it worse. One time she noticed Loki's cup had moved, and his shirts would appear in the living room, mysteriously overnight. Rose would go into his room to put them back, but would end up just sitting on his bed. This room smelt strongly of the God, and it was untouched. She hadn't gone in there until the first time his shirt moved. She would lock the door behind her every time she left the room, and only she had the key. Yet in the mornings, as she padded down the hallway, the door to his room would be ajar. Then she would remember the sound of tinkling bells at midnight.

Then she noticed it. It followed her. This impossibly black cat with bright green eyes, oh so familiar green eyes. The tinkling sound of bells that made noise from around his neck whenever it moved was the same as the noise she heard around the house.

She put it down as a coincidence, but nothing is a coincidence.

Then one afternoon, just a few days ago, she was sitting on the grass, revelling in the cool wind and staring up at the clear blue sky, before something warm brushed against her arm. The cat was there.

She smiled as she picked up the cat, and placed it on her lap. It purred happily. Its fur was as dark as night, as dark as a black hole. Its eyes, the greenest green she had seen, the same shade as the God. She fiddled around the cat's neck for the collar, and she found it.

It was intricately designed, much like the Gods armour was. It had the same colour scheme as well. Its nametag read 'Mischief' and she smiled

"So you came back, did you Loki?" she whispered to the cat, or to herself. She didn't know.

She smiled, and then there was a crack of lightning across the sky. Impossible, as the sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Unless... it was Loki's brother Thor. More and more cracks of lightning happened, and with each one, the cat grew tenser, then finally there was a deafening crack overhead, and the cat jumped out of Rose's arms.

"Goodbye Loki..."she whispered into the eerie calm.

Every day, at the exact same time, she would sit out there, in the cool grass and wait.

But the sound of the tinkling bells stopped, and the smell of the God faded away from the house, the door to Loki's room stopped being unlocked, and his items stopped moving.

Ever since the lightning, she never saw the cat again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this fic seems a bit weird in parts, I wrote this while I was sick. I was inspired because I got a cat a few years ago that I called 'Mischief' and now that I'm into the Avengers, it reminds me of Loki and this idea just happened.**  
**Reviews are welcome (:**


End file.
